


MCYT Problematic Oneshots

by PleaseSendHelp



Category: No Fandom, fuck off - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseSendHelp/pseuds/PleaseSendHelp
Summary: the title !!i'm kinda(?) problematic, but i dont really want to bother content creators or just normal members of the fandom looking for fics.i write this to justcope with my shit life in general, so don't like, dont read.this is for just me and other people,,so please dont attack usinspired by @problematic_bitch, one of my friends(???) on here
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	MCYT Problematic Oneshots

mamma mia  
here we go again-  
uh, hey!  
problematic, pog. welcome-  
i write angst, fluff, and all of that shit, but i mostly write smut. consensual, dub-con, or non-con.  
any ship works but i might have to decline a request, maybe because i either am uncomfortable with what it asks me to do, or i can't write for that ship, in terms of characterization or plot requested.  
feel free to request!  
(nspired by @problematic_bitch. <3 them.)

bucket list:  
\- write something for ranboo/technoblade  
\- write something for quackity/jschlatt

\- tommy/wilbur


End file.
